Venetian blinds comprise thin slats which are often made from metal. Damage, such as bending the slats out of shape, frequently occurs during the normal course of use. Slats may be damaged by repeated use, or by accidental compression, such as during cleaning. Current repair solutions for Venetian blind slats include attempting to bend the slats back by hand without the assistance of a tool, or by disassembling the blind to replace the damaged slats. Each of these solutions is disadvantageous for various reasons. Hand bending the slats in an attempt to match the original curvature or the undamaged portion often results in uneven and off-center bends, which can cause more damage to the blinds. Replacing the damaged slats can be time consuming and results may not be satisfactory since the new slats may not match the color of the original slats which have faded over time. As a result, replacing the entire set of Venetian blinds is often the most effective solution. However, replacing the entire set of Venetian blinds is not a cost effective solution.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a tool for repairing Venetian blinds.
The present inventor has recognized the need for an easy to use tool for reintroducing a curvature to the Venetian blind.